Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth
by Kagoha
Summary: In this, the final year of Hogwarts, the time of Darkness comes. Along with it four new characters come into play. Are they friend or foe? Harry and the gang must find a way to stop Hogwarts from falling into the hands of evil and find the truth about the
1. The Prophecy

1A/N: must I say this when you all know that I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter people?...well I guess I just did.. Ironic huh? I only own my characters. You'll find out who they are later. And if you don't already know, I admit it, I have terrable spelling and grammar. Trust me, I'm trying to fix it.

**The Unknown Truth**

**Chap.1**

**The Prophecy**

In ancient times, the most powerful mages came together, In a Place of Power. To read the stars, to find the way to become the one of ultimate magic. This gift of magic was undying, unwavering, and everlasting. The mage's read in the stars that the way to become the ultimate one, is it fine something as undying, unwavering, and everlasting as the magic it self.

As the mage's read the stars they found another prophecy. The second prophecy said, "Travelers of other lands, shall protect ones of their blood." This prophecy baffled the mages. Their pages wrote it on a scroll and put it away. Several which's and wizards tried to be come the one that was foretold, but failed and died in the process. The council of elders banded anyone from trying to gain that gift, when to many good people died.

For hundreds of years the prophecy and scroll were keep a secret, until they were forgotten. More time went by and the scroll with the two prophecies lay in a chamber with nothing but dust. Lost in time and nothing would seem that the prophecies would found and read ever again. But something happen that the stars them self did not see. A young man of the M.O.M. came a crossed the chamber that held that very scroll of legend.

Over the time the scroll was written, the warning was to damage to read. The prophecies where still in tacked. And what he saw on the scroll was:

"Travelers of other lands shall protect ones of their blood."

"To become the one of the ultimate Magic, you must fine something as undying, unwavering, and everlasting as the Magic its self."

The man took the scroll to the ministry and gave it to the minister of magic. "Well, what do we have here?" Mr. Fudge said as he took the scroll.

"Mr. Fudge, I think that is the scroll of the ancients." The young man said.

"That is just a story, Percy" Fudge said with a little laugh as he opened the scroll. What he saw socked him; he dropped the scroll on his desks. "Percy your right, it is the forgotten scroll."

"Well what should we do sir?"

"We must put in the hall of prophecies. Now go and put the scroll there. We need to keep it safe." Fudge said with his hand shacking.


	2. The Camping Trip

1**Chap. 2 The Camping Trip**

Harry's house

The summer was horror able as always. Until Hedwig came flying thought the window. "Hey Hedwig, what do you have there?" Harry said in a solemn tone. Hedwig whistled in response. It was a letter from Ron. Harry took it, happy to get one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey bud! How you been? Well that a bad question. Anyway, my dad went somewhere and found 4 muggles that where going on a camping trip. He helped them and they asked if he would like to come and join them camping. They said that we could come to. Oh I almost forgot! Hermione is over here and she's coming with us. Dad said it was ok to ask you if you want to join. Well I know you want to come, but you still have to ask. WMB soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

Well Harry has never been camping before. 'This should be fun', Harry thought to himself. "Ok, maybe they'll say yes. Just so they're rid of me for the summer. Or what's left of it." Now Harry was happy because he might get away from the Dursleys (a/n: I had to use the book just to spell the Dursleys name hahahahahahaaa!). Harry ran down the stares and into the kitchen. Which startled Vernon.

"Good havens! What was that for?" Vernon in a mad and startled tone said.

"Oh sorry Uncle Vernon, sir" sorry and trying to use respect, so he could go on the camping trip. "Mmmm. . . Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Can I go on a camping trip? I'll be gone the whole summer, or what's left of it." Harry asked hopefully.

Vernon didn't answer right away; Petunia was the first to speak "If it will get you out of our hair for the rest of the year. It's one less month we have to deal with him. . ."

"Very well. But whomever you are camping with calls me or writes me a letter about you, you wont hear the end of it. Got that?" Vernon said glaring at Harry.

"I'll be good sir. Thank you." Harry was almost jumping for joy. He ran back up stares and wrought a note to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Hey! I can come to the camping trip. Come and pick me up. Don't come by floo, use a car please, a normal car. I can't wait._

_You Friend,_

_Harry_

"Here Hedwig. Take this to Ron. Fly fast." Hedwig took the letter and flew out the window "Fly fast Hedwig, fly fast. . . "

It was late and Harry was tired. So there was nothing else to do but sleep.

(A/N: for you that don't know this is Harry's last Year.)

Harry's Dream

_"Where am I? What is this place? What?" Harry asked himself. Looking around a dark study hall. People in black hooded clocks where around a table with parchment all over it. "Fellow mages. We are here to read the stars and find that in which we seek." A mage with a golden rod wrapped around his waist said to the others. Harry stood there watching them._

_ Later, "We have found it!" 'peck, peck, peck'_

End of dream

"Ow!" Harry yelped.

Hedwig was pecking Harry's face. "What? What happen? … It was a dream. Only a dream." Harry found himself back in his bed in his room. Hedwig had the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Great! My dad will come in the morning the day you get this._

_Ron_

"The Morning! But that's right n-"Harry didn't even finish his sentence and there was a knock on the front door. Vernon was at the door talk with Arthur.

"Harry my boy. How are you?" Arthur was very happy for some reason.

Ginny and Ron walked in. After them Hermione came in and sat down on the couch and saw Harry on the stares. "Hello Harry. Sleep well?" Realizing that he was still in his pj's, Harry face turned red and he ran back to his room.(a/n: makes ya think of what his pj's are.)

In ten minutes, all of Harry school stuff and clothes were in the cars. "Harry. I would like you to meet Jeff, Rachel, Dra-"

"Draco!" Harry looked shocked at the site of a blonde headed boy.

"His name is not Draco, It Drake." A girl corrected Harry.

"Harry this is Relena." Hermione introduced the girl.

"Well we all better get going." Drake said stepping into the car. "Good day Dursleys." And they where off.

(A/N: ok now its fixed. Please read and review.)


	3. The Forsaken Forest

1**Chap. 3**

**The Forsaken Forest.**

(A/N: ok they are no longer OOC.)

It had been an hour now and Harry was writing in a journal he had brought. He was putting in how the four muggles looked.

_"It's the first day of the trip. I'm having fun already. We are in the muggles cars. One is a car, an SUV, a four door truck, and a small car. Ron, Hermione, and I are riding with Relena in the SUV._

_ At first glance she looks a lot like Hermione. Her eyes are as light blue as the sky. Her brown hair is about the same length as Hermione's, but its straight. Now Jeff, he's an ok guy. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He reminds me of Diggery. Rachael could be passed off as Cho Chang's sister. She has long raven hair and dark blue eyes. I think Relena said something about wanting her hair to be that long. Well Drake, he looks too much like Draco Malfoy. Short blonde hair and blue eyes, that about fills the bill. I just hope he does turn out the same. They all look like their out of school or in college. They haven't said anything, of course no one has asked just._

_The twins are with Rachael and Jeff in the car. Ron's mum and dad are in the truck with Drake and Ginny._

_The truck and SUV are pulling U-hauls behind them. At one point, I though I heard something hit the wall in the u-haul. Relena said it must be the camping stuff felling out of place._

_Ron is asleep in the front seat, and Hermione is reading her Charms book. I thought she was watching me a while ago. When I turned my head she put her nose back in the book. Huh? She's still on the same page? Ok so she was watching me, why?_

_Relena is listening to a CD called Fallen by Evanescence. Occasionally she'll turn on the radio. Besides the music, no one is talking._

_What I have been told we'll be there later tonight. Rest stop, now I can stretch. Man I'm hungry."_

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Relena asked in a tone like I-know-you-are.

"What, yeah. I'm starving. " Ron's yawned as he woke up from his nap.

"Hazaa! He's back from La la land! I can't wait to get some breakfast." Hermonie exclaimed, nose still in book.

'She's on that page still? Hermonie what going on with you?' Harry saw Hermonie bookmark the page she was on when Harry looked over at her sometime ago.

They had stopped at a McDonald's for food. It took 15min. to get the food. Ron was a pig and got 2 pancakes combos. Fred and Gorge got the same thing (A/N: what else would you think). After everyone was fed, all the cars were fueled, Harry asked Drake what is in the one u-haul the SUV is pulling.

"Well, we have the cross road bikes in that one. The other has all the camping stuff."

"What's the name of the forest?"

"Oh, Mmm I don't remember the name. I think Relena knows"

"Ok. I'll ask her later"

Harry went back to the SUV. He could see Hermonie reading. Ron wasn't in the car yet, he was in the restroom. Relena was talking to the twins. She looked over at Harry, smiled and waved at him. Harry waved back and sat in the car.

"Hey Harry. Get enough to eat?" Hermonie didn't even look up from her new spot in her book.

"What? Yeah I'm stuffed. How about you?"

"I'm stuffed too. So mmm what were you writing in that book?"

"Oh nothing really. Just how much fun I'm having."

Relena was walking back to the car. Everyone was getting done by now. Hermione looked out the window and started to laugh at the sight of Ron and a trail of toilet paper following him.

"What's so funny Her-?" Relena had a confused look on her face until Hermonie pointed out the window. Harry couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Ron asked

Relena was trying to stop laughing. All she could do was point at his foot. Ron looked down and saw the toilet paper. With a disgusted look on his face, he ran to the nearest trash can.

"Poor Ron. I kinda feel sorry for him." Hermonie final stopped laughing, well almost stopped.

"Yeah, poor guy. Oh I forgot to tell Jeff something, be right back. Hey Jeff!" Relena was running to Jeff.

"Hey Harry I have to tell you something." Hermonie started to whisper even that no one else was in the car.

"What is it?"

"Well Relena and the others came by Ron's house before we came for you. I think Ron fancies Relena."

Harry looks at Ron then to Relena, and back to Hermonie

"Does Relena know?"

"No, I don't think so. But if she dose, then she's hiding it well."

Relena came back and took up her place in the driver's sit. Ron was back with out the toilet paper. Relena pull out and they were on the road again.

"Oh Relena!" Harry remembered his question

"What?"

"What's the name of the place we're going to?"

"Its called the Forsaken Forest."

Harry put the name in the book.

'The Forsaken Forest. I wonder why its named that?'

(A/N: Ok that was longer then the last one. 2 weeks to do that one. Ok to all that read you must review. Please. I fixed it!)


	4. Wooden Whispers

1**Chap. 4**

**Wooden whispers.**

It was late when they came to the gates of the forest. Ron was still fast asleep, Hermione stop reading her book and was asleep as well. Her head would tilt from side to side, she would bring head back up and it falls over the other way. Her head finial came to rest on Harry's shoulder. A small grin formed on her face then faded. Harry put his head on her's.

Relena looked back at them in the mirror smiled and quietly whispered "Perfect."

Before he closed his eyes, he saw the sign on the forest gates.

"_**Do not enter**. This forest is **off limits **to all. The surrounding woods have **dangerous animals**."_

Harry couldn't stay awake any longer. His last though before falling to sleep was of Hermione. _"I want this moment to last forever."_

When Hermione finial awoke she found that she had fallen asleep on Harry. It wasn't even morning. The sun's gentle rays had yet to kiss the dewy grass. Hermione could see four figures walking around putting stuff up. It was the four muggles. They had arrived late at night, she had been asleep.

"Huh? Where did this blanket come from?" Hermione noticed that someone had covered her and Harry. A sudden sound made Hermione jump. Harry woke up when she'd jumped. "Harry did you hear that?" The sound came again.

"What that? Its Ron snoring. What time is it?" Harry didn't want Hermione to move from her spot.

"It's not even dawn yet." Hermione got off of the car, and jump straight back in. "It's freezing out there."Hermione had goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Here, take my jacket. I don't need it." Harry pulled off his jacket and put it around Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed and stepped out of the car again. They sat down on two chairs by the fire Jeff had made.

The smells of the wet grass, smoking fire, and the delicious breakfast was intoxicating. Harry's mouth was watering.

"It should be ready soon." Relena's voice came from behind them, making them jump. "You two are jumpy this morning."

"If this place is called the forsaken forest for a reason, what made it forsaken?" Hermione was curious to find that out.

"Well... where to start? It's called the forsaken because of the events that take place here. Animals of myth and magic, if you will." Relena had sat down and was staring into the fire. At the word magic, Harry and Hermione gave each other a wary look.

"People kept disappearing in the forest. So its been banded to all people." Jeff had come back with more fire wood.

The twins were up and herd them talking. "Then why are we here?" Fred asked yawning.

Relena didn't want to answer. "Hey, go wake the others, foods done." she looked into the dark woods, almost warning anything that would be out there.

At first, it was quite, too quite. The only sound was the food was sizzling on the grill. Ron was up and smelled the big breakfast. "Eggs and bacon. Hey are you making pancakes?" Ron was drooling (A/N: pig noise oink, here piggy).

" I knew you wanted pancakes, I'll makeem. Hand me that bowl." Jeff laughed when Ron tripped over an upturned root.

"You don't want Jeff's pancakes. They taste like chalk!" Rachael trying to pull the bowl out of Jeff's hands.

"Your's don't taste any better. They are like cardboard!" doing his best to keep the bowl.

Relena was in a transfixed stare into the unbidden woods. It was like it was calling her to come, but she remanded. Drake had the same look, not at the forest, but at Relena.

Harry nudged Hermione and she saw it too. "I think she saw something, right? She's tense."

"Yeah. What do you think she sa-." Relena got up fast, everyone jumped. Drake got up as well. He went and got something out of the truck.

"Stay here with the others. Drake and I will take care of this." she took one step and a monster roared came for somewhere in the woods.

"Right!" Jeff snap to attention like a soldier. Drake had a bundle under his arm when he returned. He came close to Relena and said something, Hermione could only hear a hiss. Drake took Relena's spot, she went for her own bag.

They both walked into the forest. A thundering of roars came ripping through the woods, a scream of a half man, half beast.

CLIFFY!

(A/N: Oh scary what is in the forest, what will happen next? That is a tale for another chapter...)


End file.
